Mass Effect Stargate Vs Challenge
by JediAvatarOfShinobi
Summary: This is a Battle between the Mass Effect races and Stargate Races and Who is the winners and Losers. Postponed
1. Chapter 1 Turian vs Wraith

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Mass Effect or Stargate. They all belong to their rightful Owners.

.

.

.

 **Turian Hierarchy.**

Known for their militaristic and disciplined culture, the turians were the third race to join the Citadel Council. They gained their Council seat after defeating the hostile krogan for the Council during the Krogan Rebellions. The turians deployed a salarian-created biological weapon called the genophage, which virtually sterilised the krogan and sent them into a decline. The turians then filled the peacekeeping niche left by the once-cooperative krogan, and eventually gained a Council seat in recognition of their efforts.

Originally from the planet Palaven, turians are best known for their military role, particularly their contributions of soldiers and starships to the Citadel Fleet. They are respected for their public service ethic—it was the turians who first proposed creating C-Sec—but are sometimes seen as imperialist or rigid by other races. There is some animosity between turians and humans, largely due to the turian role in the First Contact War. This bitterness is slowly beginning to heal—as shown by the cooperation of the two races on the construction of the SSV Normandy—but many turians still resent humans, and vice versa.

* * *

 **The Wraiths.**

The Wraith are a vampiric hive-based species that harvest the 'life-force' of other humanoid beings for nourishment through suckers on their right hand palm. Countless worlds in the Pegasus galaxy live in constant fear of the Wraith, who return periodically to cull their human herds. After taking their fill, the Wraith hibernate for centuries, watched over by Keepers, before they wake and feed again.

On a few occasions the word "Wraith" means "the Wraith language" or "knowledge of the Wraith language", as when a character said "My Wraith is not good.".

* * *

Now these Two alien powers will battle eachother who is Superior. Will the Turians Subjugate and add the Wraiths as the Client race, Or will the Wraiths Cull the Turians by Feeding they life Energies.

 **Who is the Winner**.


	2. Chapter 2 Krogan vs Jaffa (Edited)

DISCLAIMER: I do not Own Mass Effect or Stargate. They all belong to their rightful owners.

* * *

The Krogan.

The krogan are a species of large reptilian bipeds native to the planet Tuchanka, a world known for its harsh environments, scarce resources, and overabundance of vicious predators. The krogan managed to not only survive on their unforgiving homeworld, but actually thrived in the extreme conditions. Unfortunately, as krogan society became more technologically advanced, so did their weaponry. The end result is that they destroyed their homeworld in a nuclear war that reduced their race into primitive warring tribes.

* * *

The Jaffa.

The Jaffa are an offshoot of humanity, genetically engineered by the Goa'uld. They have an abdominal pouch which serves to incubate larval Goa'uld. The infant Goa'uld provides strength, longevity, and good health, at the cost of supplanting the Jaffa's natural immune system, making them dependant on the Goa'uld for more symbiotes. The Jaffa have a warrior culture and form the armies of the Goa'uld.

* * *

Now these two Warrior Races will battle eachother. Will the Fast breeding warlike Krogan swarm and attack with Brute force, Or will the Jaffa turn the tides of the battle.

Who is the Winner.


	3. Chapter 3 Asari vs Goa'uld

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Mass Effect or Stargate. They all belong to their rightful owners.

.

* * *

 **The Asari.**

 **.**

The asari, native to the planet Thessia, are often considered the most influential and respected sentient species in the galaxy, and are known for their elegance, diplomacy, and biotic aptitude. This is partly due to the fact that the asari were among the earliest races to achieve interstellar flight after the Protheans, and the first to discover and settle the Citadel.

A mono-gender race, the asari are distinctly feminine in appearance and possess maternal instincts. Their unique physiology, expressed in a millennium-long lifespan and the ability to reproduce with a partner of any gender or species, gives them a conservative yet convivial attitude toward other races. Favoring compromise and cooperation over conflict, the asari were instrumental in proposing and founding the Citadel Council and have been at the heart of galactic society ever since.

* * *

 **The Goa'uld.**

 **.**

The Goa'uld (pronounced "Go-wah-oold" or sometimes "Goold") are a race of sentient parasitic beings that take over hosts. Several species can serve as hosts, including humans and Unas. They originated on the planet designated P3X-888. They are also extremely egomaniacal due to their genetic memory and the adverse mental effects of the Sarcophagus technology. Goa'uld means "god" in the Goa'uld language. Races which will not serve them are completely destroyed without compromise or mercy whatsoever. (SG1: "Children of the Gods", "Thor's Hammer", "The First Ones")

* * *

Now the Asari and Goa'uld will battle and destroy each other in supremacy and Diplomacy. Will the Asari's elite commando's defeat the Goa'uld and Strip their technology as Punishment, Or will the Goa'uld defeat the Asari and use them as slaves and hosts.

.

 **Who is the Winner.**


	4. Chapter 4 Bonus: Turian vs Strigoi

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Mass Effect, Stargate or the Strain. They all belong to their rightful owners.

* * *

Turian Hierarchy.

.

nown for their militaristic and disciplined culture, the turians were the third race to join the Citadel Council. They gained their Council seat after defeating the hostile krogan for the Council during the Krogan Rebellions. The turians deployed a salarian-created biological weapon called the genophage, which virtually sterilised the krogan and sent them into a decline. The turians then filled the peacekeeping niche left by the once-cooperative krogan, and eventually gained a Council seat in recognition of their efforts.

Originally from the planet Palaven, turians are best known for their military role, particularly their contributions of soldiers and starships to the Citadel Fleet. They are respected for their public service ethic—it was the turians who first proposed creating C-Sec—but are sometimes seen as imperialist or rigid by other races. There is some animosity between turians and humans, largely due to the turian role in the First Contact War. This bitterness is slowly beginning to heal—as shown by the cooperation of the two races on the construction of the SSV Normandy—but many turians still resent humans, and vice versa.

* * *

VS

* * *

The Strigoi

.

Special emphasis is placed on Vampire – also referred to as Strigoi – biology as mirroring that of parasitic creatures as opposed to supernaturally immortal demons of pop culture. The life cycle and physical adaptations of a human-turned-vampire are covered in detail. They serve as the universal antagonists of the series.

* * *

Now the Turians and Strigoi will battle each other in the Galaxy. Will the Turians subjugate The Strigoi and add them as an Client race, Or will the Strigoi feast the Blood of the Turians creating new Strigoi.

Who is the Winner.


	5. AN and Postponed

Ok Guys, This is a Announcement. This Mass Effect Stargate vs Challenge will be Postponed. Because I have to use it on Spacebattles or Sufficient Velocity That will help me make much better feedback. But not right now, Because this will be postponed today, Oh and good luck to you all.


End file.
